Sweet Sorrow
by L.Kim Roses
Summary: Myungsoo merasa dirinya adalah benda mati dengan jantung berdetak. Hanya satu orang yang membuatnya merasa hidup bahkan dalam penderitaannya ini. Hanya Sungjong. "Kenapa kau muncul lagi di hadapanku?" "Karena... kau terlihat kesepian." An INFINITE fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Myungsoo berharap ia dapat memutar roda kehidupan semudah ia memutar roda kemudi mobilnya saat ini di tengah kegelapan malam kota Seoul. Dimana dialah orang yang mengemudikan hidupnya sendiri. Yang menginjak pedal gas maupun pedal rem hidupnya sendiri. Yang memilih siapa orang yang duduk menemani disampingnya dalam mobil hidupnya sendiri.

Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu.

Myungsoo tidak keberatan jika Dia yang menetapkan batas kecepatan dan arah tujuan hidupnya karena, Myungsoo percaya, Dia tidak pernah memaksanya. Resiko mematuhi ataupun melanggar rambu-rambu itu selalu ada di tangannya. Tapi dalam kasusnya sekarang semuanya berbeda.

Hidupnya terasa bukan miliknya lagi. Ia merasa seperti benda mati dengan jantung berdetak. Berkali-kali ia pernah mencoba untuk menghentikan detak jantungnya, namun Dia tidak mengizinkannya.

Myungsoo menyerah. Mungkin inilah yang harus terjadi padanya. Ia akan mengikuti segala kehendak ayahnya untuk menjadi penerus keluarganya, membuang mimpi dan cita-citanya jauh-jauh.

Hari itu, ketika ayahnya, di depan matanya sendiri, menginjak-injak album fotonya dan memecahkan semua kamera yang dibelinya dari penghasilan kerja paruh waktu—detik itu juga, Kim Myungsoo sudah mati.

_Apakah seseorang yang tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk melindungi mimpinya masih pantas dinyatakan hidup?_

Kim Myungsoo, laki-laki yang selalu bersemangat menggapai cita-citanya menjadi fotografer profesional sudah mati. Yang ada hanyalah Kim Myungsoo, pewaris dari keluarga Kim dengan sikap dingin yang baru saja memenangkan tender dengan perusahaan besar dan ketika pulang nanti ayahnya akan menepuk pundaknya dengan senang karena anaknya akan segera menghasilkan uang miliaran won.

Myungsoo tertawa pahit. Uang, uang, dan uang. Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran ayahnya.

Ia menginjak pedal gasnya kuat-kuat di jalanan yang lenggang. Mobilnya melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi bagaikan gagak hitam yang baru lepas dari jerat. Bagian dirinya berharap sebentar lagi dia akan menghantam pembatas atau apapun yang membuat nyawanya melayang.

Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu.

Myungsoo tahu ia harus selamat dan baik-baik saja. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan ibunya yang sedang sekarat. Jika ia mencoba bunuh diri lagi, besar kemungkinan ia dan ibunya akan berakhir di tempat yang berbeda. Tidak ada yang diinginkannya selain ibunya yang baik itu kembali sehat dan menemaninya hingga nafasnya yang terakhir.

Dengan pikiran yang masih kalut, tanpa sadar Myungsoo berkendara ke suatu tempat yang menjadi pelariannya sejak dulu. Seoul Amusement Park.

Sudah enam tahun sejak terakhir kalinya ia datang ke tempat ini. Saat itu, ia ke sana orang yang dicintainya—selalu dicintainya, akan tetap dicintainya—untuk memberitahu bahwa ia harus kuliah di luar negeri selama beberapa tahun.

Di tempat itu, Myungsoo memutuskannya. Membentaknya. Membuatnya menangis. Ia meminta penjelasan, Myungsoo tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia mencoba membaca kedua matanya, Myungsoo mengalihkan wajahnya. Mereka pun tidak bertemu lagi setelah itu.

_Mereka memasuki gerbang sambil bergandengan tangan dan keluar berpisah dengan hati terkoyak._

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam. Seoul belum tertidur. Lumayan banyak pengunjung malam ini. Terutama mereka yang ingin menaiki Seoul Tower atau mengesampingkan beban. Lampu hias dipasang dimana-mana untuk memberikan kesan hangat di bawah langit kelabu Seoul di awal musim dingin.

Orang-orang di sekitarnya memakai, setidaknya, selapis baju hangat dan sarung tangan, sedangkan Myungsoo masih mengenakan setelan formal kantoran. Ia tidak peduli. Kemudian, ia membeli segelas kopi panas untuk mengendurkan syarafnya yang tegang—tentu bukan untuk menaikkan suhu tubuhnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa membuat dirinya hangat selama hatinya masih membeku.

Hawa dingin mulai menyusup ke balik jasnya. Nafasnya mengepul seperti uap secangkir teh panas saat hujan turun. Setiap wahana di sekelilingnya bercahaya dan bergerak seolah sedang berusaha menghiburnya. Bising keramaian, tawa lugu anak kecil, samar musik ceria yang mengalun, dan badut beruang yang dibayar untuk melambaikan tangan.

Myungsoo tidak tersenyum.

Kopinya terjatuh. Seorang anak laki-laki tidak sengaja menabraknya dari belakang. Anak itu berlari menggandeng tangan seorang anak perempuan kurus. Mereka tertawa riang dan menghampiri pagar yang mengelilingi _merry-go-round_.

Matanya membulat ketika menyadari anak laki-laki itu dirinya saat masih kecil dan di sebelahnya adalah teman masa kecil dan cinta pertamanya. Orang yang disakitinya enam tahun lalu di tempat ini.

Myungsoo tercekat. Mereka menoleh pada Myungsoo dan tersenyum lebar. Lalu menghilang.

Berikutnya, Myungsoo melihat sepasang remaja sedang memakan es krim mereka. Dirinya saat remaja sedang usil ikut menjilat es krim milik gadis di sampingnya. Gadis itu tampak marah sebentar, ia balas menjilat es krim milik Myungsoo dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Mereka tertawa.

Lalu keduanya hilang ditelan keramaian sebelum Myungsoo sempat menggerakkan kakinya untuk mendekat. Myungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Mungkin ia kelelahan karena pekerjaan di kantor.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suaranya sendiri dari arah belakang. Myungsoo berbalik dan mendapati dirinya dan gadis tadi, dalam wujud lebih dewasa, sedang bertengkar.

Dadanya seperti ditikam. Myungsoo tidak tahan harus melihat adegan ini diulang di depan matanya. Ia berlari, berlari, dan berlari secepatnya namun semua seakan menjauh darinya. Begitu Myungsoo hampir sampai untuk menjelaskan, keduanya telah pergi ke arah yang berlawanan.

Myungsoo tidak memiliki tenaga walau ia ingin berteriak. Nafasnya terterengah-engah. Dadanya bergemuruh oleh penyesalan. Saat mendongak ia mendapati sebuah roda raksasa sedang menatapnya. Sebuah bianglala. Bianglala itu berkelap-kelip seperti bintang.

Gerak putarannya yang pelan dan tenteram menghipnotisnya. Sejenak detak jantung dan hembusan nafasnya menjadi seirama dengan bianglala tersebut. Dahinya mengernyit. Myungsoo ingat jelas, bianglala itu adalah wahana terakhir yang dinaikinya bersamanya.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, dorongan hatinya membawa Myungsoo menaiki tangga kecil ke loket pembelian karcis. Ia membeli karcis untuk satu putaran tanpa mempedulikan tatapan yang diberikan penjual karcis padanya. Sehelai karcis diserahkan melalui celah kecil di bawah jeruji plastik.

"Terima kasih," ucap Myungsoo singkat dan beranjak sebelum dia sempat mendengar balasan dari penjualnya. Myungsoo masuk ke dalam kapsul terakhir setelah menunggu di belakang beberapa orang. Kapsul berwarna putih keabu-abuan.

Bianglalanya mulai begerak. Myungsoo duduk di dalamnya seorang diri. Tatapan matanya kosong sama seperti tempat duduk di seberangnya. Matanya menjelajahi setiap sudut dan mencari apa saja yang diubah. Catnya diperbaharui, kursinya diganti, dan coretan pasangan pengunjung masih ada disana dan memang sengaja disana.

Sejak kapan tempat ini terasa sangat dingin baginya?

Myungsoo bergeser ke sebelah kanan. Tangannya meraba dinding pintu di bawah jendela. Mereka sudah pernah duduk di setiap kapsul dan disanalah ia selalu menuliskan namanya dan gadis itu. Tulisan itu masih ada dengan tinta spidol yang mulai pudar beserta ilustrasi mereka.

"_Ya! Kenapa tanganmu disitu seperti ingin memukulku?"_

"_Karena kau genit. Selalu ingin menciumku."_

"_Oh, jadi kau tidak suka kucium?"_

"_B-Bukan begitu…"_

"_Tuh, 'kan. Kau suka."_

"_Diam!"_

Myungsoo menghela nafas dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca. Ia memandang ke luar. Semuanya terlihat kecil seolah ia dapat menggenggamnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ketika matanya menangkap gedung perusahaan ayahnya yang berdiri angkuh.

Bianglala itu berhenti bergerak selama beberapa detik. Membiarkan penumpang menikmati pemandangan yang mereka saksikan dari ketinggian tertentu. Myungsoo merasa nyaman dengan ketinggiannya saat ini. Di tengah-tengah.

Myungsoo berharap ia bisa terus berada di tengah-tengah, dimana ia tidak perlu mempedulikan bawah dan atas, hanya perlu melihat ke depan atau sesekali menengok ke belakang.

Myungsoo sering berharap roda hidupnya juga berada di tengah-tengah. Tanpa harus berputar ke bawah yaitu saat penyakit ganas menyerang ibunya ketika bisnis ayahnya sedang terpuruk. Atau berputar ke atas dimana bisnis ayahnya bangkit kembali setelah ia pulang menyelesaikan kuliah bisnisnya di Amerika dan ia harus meninggalkan banyak hal.

Ia senang merasa nyaman, siapapun senang. Ia senang menjadi orang biasa dan memperjuangkan mimpinya. Tapi kenyataan memukulnya telak. Ia punya tanggung jawab. Hidupnya bukan hanya miliknya, hidupnya bukan tentang mimpinya saja.

Hidup tidak pernah adil.

Tanpa terasa, putarannya hampir selesai. Ketika sampai di bawah, pintunya dibuka. Jantungnya mencelos ketika ia melihat sesosok orang yang ada di depannya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut tergerai yang lebih panjang dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya. "…Lee Sungjong?"

Myungsoo sedikit menyesal nadanya terdengar kasar. Otaknya kosong. Tidak mampu berpikir. Perasaannya tidak karuan. Resah, sesal, malu, sedih, dan senang bercampur menjadi satu. Tapi ia yakin, perasaan sesal mendominasi seluruhnya.

Sungjong memberikan dua helai karcis kepada petugas yang membukakan pintu. Berarti ia akan melewati putaran kedua bersama Sungjong. Sekarang Myungsoo ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Harinya sudah terlampau buruk, ia tidak sanggup jika harus berakhir menyakiti Sungjong lagi.

Pintunya ditutup lagi. Sungjong mempersilahkan dirinya duduk di seberang Myungsoo. "Hai," sapanya dengan seuntai senyum. "Lama tidak bertemu."

Kemeja kuning pucat membungkus tubuhnya yang kurus. Kulitnya merona alami karena kedinginan. Helaian rambut jatuh lembut membingkai wajahnya yang sempurna.

Cantik. Sungjong selalu cantik di matanya. Sampai kapanpun.

Myungsoo selalu menyukai penampilan Sungjong yang sederhana. Tidak seperti perempuan-perempuan murahan yang mengelilinginya semenjak dia bergabung dengan lingkaran sosial yang baru.

Dadanya menghangat sedikit. Keberadaan Sungjong bagaikan secercah sinar mentari yang melelhkan serpihan beku hatinya. Ia melihat bibir Sungjong sedikit bergetar. Ia pun mengatur raut wajahnya sedemikian rupa. Melepaskan jasnya dan memakaikannya pada Sungjong seolah itu bukan apa-apa. Seolah jantungnya tidak meletup saat itu. Mata mereka bertemu namun Myungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. Sungjong hanya menunduk dan tersenyum lemah.

Sejujurnya, Sungjong merasa malu karena bertemu Myungsoo dengan penampilan seperti ini. Andai saja ia tahu apa yang Myungsoo pikirkan.

"Terima kasih," katanya pelan.

"Bukan untuk apa-apa. Harga diriku sebagai pria akan jatuh jika aku tidak melakukannya."

_Harga diri._ Sungjong mengulang kata itu dalam hatinya. Pastilah harga diri Myungsoo jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Oleh karena itu, gadis dari kalangan bawah sepertinya tidak akan pantas disandingkan dengan Myungsoo.

Sungjong menyadari hal ini ketika, seminggu sebelum Myungsoo terbang ke Amerika tanpa memberitahunya, ayah Myungsoo datang dan mengancam akan menghancurkan usaha keluarganya bila Sungjong masih bertemu dengan Myungsoo.

Dibesarkan di keluarga miskin oleh ayah yang kasar dan ibu yang tidak acuh, tamparan yang diterimanya dari Tuan Kim tidak ada apa-apanya. Sungjong malah berteriak bahwa Tuan Kim tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Myungsoo sedikitpun. Tamparan kedua mendarat di pipinya.

"_Kau tahu apa, huh? Kau kira aku membesarkan Myungsoo untuk berteman dengan rakyat jelata sepertimu? Ia akan menjadi orang besar dan kau… hanyalah tikus kotor penggoda yang menginginkan uangnya! Selama ini, aku memandangmu sebelah mata, tapi ternyata kau menghasut anakku untuk mengejar impian tololnya itu. Ambilah uang ini dan jauhi Myungsoo!"_

Hujan uang jatuh di depan wajahnya yang menelungkup di lantai dengan pipi memar dan bibir lebam. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Ibunya memekik gembira dan mengumpulkan uang-uang itu seperti anjing mengais sampah. Memalukan. Sangat memalukan.

Tuan Kim tertawa hina dan meludah, _"Orang miskin seperti kalian memang tidak punya harga diri!"_

Sungjong tidak pernah menceritakan kejadian ini pada Myungsoo. Sungjong juga tidak peduli jika harga dirinya diinjak-injak. Namun saat Myungsoo pergi, Sungjong hancur.

Tapi biarlah. Tidak ada gunanya mengingat masa lalu. Sungjong memastikan air mukanya tetap cerah. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Myungsoo dingin. Beberapa saat kemudian sebelum Myungsoo balik bertanya, "Kau? Apa kau masih tinggal dengan ayahmu yang pemabuk itu?"

"Ah, aku... Ibuku pulang ke Busan. Sedangkan ayahku… pergi entah kemana. Toko dan rumah kami sudah lama dijual. Syukurlah, hasil penjualannya berhasil melunasi setengah hutang keluargaku. Aku bekerja disini setiap pulang kuliah. Begitulah," Sungjong menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan senyum tipis seakan ceritanya barusan bukanlah apa-apa.

Seakan ceritanya adalah sebuah dongeng yang berakhir bahagia.

Myungsoo terhenyak. Sungjong masih menjalani hidup yang sulit. Sejak kecil, orang tuanya memang sudah menyuruhnya mencari uang. Kakinya akan dipukul jika ia bermain di luar atau pulang terlambat. Myungsoo sering melindunginya dan mereka berdua akhirnya dipukul bersama sampai biru.

Myungsoo pernah melaporkan ayah Sungjong ke polisi dan percuma. Ayahnya ditahan tapi setelah keluar pun tidak jera memukul Sungjong. Pukulannya lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Myungsoo hanya bisa menolong mengobati lukanya sepulang sekolah.

Sungjong seraya meringis mengatakan tidak apa jika Myungsoo tidak bisa melindunginya karena ia tahu Myungsoo sendiri juga mengalami kepedihan yang sama dan ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Saat itulah, Myungsoo menyadari dirinya jatuh cinta pada gadis mungil tegar di depannya.

Dan, dari dulu selalu begitu. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Aku baca di koran, perusahaan ayahmu bangkit dan berkembang pesat. Saham kalian juga melambung tinggi. Selamat atas hasil kerja kerasmu," Sungjong melanjutkan pembicaraan. Tangannya menyentuh ujung jas Myungsoo.

"Dan kudengar bulan depan kau akan bertunangan," kali ini ia sedikit tercekat, kata-katanya tersendat di lidahnya. "Sekali lagi… selamat."

Myungsoo memejamkan mata dan mengusap rambutnya ke belakang. Ia tidak ingin mendengar apalagi membahas hal ini, terlebih lagi dengan Sungjong. Ayahnya memang memaksanya bertunangan dengan putri dari pemilik perusahaan mergernya yang sangat besar. Dengan demikian, jalan kesuksesan semakin terbuka bagi masa depan perusahaan ayahnya.

"Jangan mengungkit urusanku."

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Dengar. Kenapa kau muncul lagi di hadapanku?"

Kedua tangannya terkepal dan rahangnya bergetar. Myungsoo marah. Ia marah pada Sungjong yang tidak marah padanya. Seharusnya, setelah enam tahun berlalu, Sungjong membencinya dan tidak peduli berita apapun mengenainya.

Jauh lebih baik baginya bila saat ini Sungjong sudah mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik tanpa harus bertemu dengannya dan mengucapkan selamat atas pertunangannya dengan wanita memuakkan yang baru dikenalnya satu jam tapi akan menjadi pendampingnya kelak.

Sungjong tidak terpengaruh oleh nada bicara Myungsoo. Ia malah tersenyum tulus. Ia ingin menenangkan Myungsoo, kalau bisa. "Aku yang menyerahkan karcismu tadi tapi sepertinya kau tidak melihatku. Lalu aku mengejarmu dan menunggu di bawah sampai kau turun lagi. Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu lagi disini."

Myungsoo tertawa jengah. "Itu saja?"

Senyum Sungjong meluntur. Ia menggeleng pelan dan tampak sedih. "Karena… kau terlihat kesepian," ujarnya lirih.

Wajah Myungsoo menjadi kabur karena air mulai menggenangi mata Sungjong. Tetes air matanya jatuh begitu saja ke lantai yang dingin. Jatuh dan jatuh lagi.

Sungjong tidak menangisi reuninya yang menyedihkan dengan Myungsoo. Bukan juga menangisi hubungannya dengan Myungsoo yang harus berakhir karena kesenjangan sosial di antara mereka. Saat ini, ia menangis untuk Myungsoo. Ia menangis karena merasakan penderitaan Myungsoo.

Sungjong merasakannya.

Ia tahu Myungsoo mengalami banyak hal berat dan itu semua terpancar di matanya yang tak bernyawa. Saat ia mengejarnya tadi, punggung Myungsoo tampak tegap namun terlihat sangat rapuh. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Myungsoo sendirian lagi. Ia ingin menemaninya walau hanya beberapa menit satu putaran singkat bianglala.

Myungsoo mendesah. Menyembunyikan matanya di balik telapak tangannya. Bibirnya menyeringai sinis. Menyedihkan. Banyak yang ia coba sembunyikan dan ternyata ia memang tidak akan bisa mengelabui Sungjong.

Sungjong dengan mudah membacanya, mengetahui isi hatinya. Sementara ia tahu Sungjong juga menyimpan banyak rahasia pahit darinya. "Kau tidak berubah, Sungjong. Kau tidak pernah adil."

"Kau sendiri? Kau tidak pernah mau menceritakan… hal yang sebenarnya," Sungjong mengelap air mata dengan jarinya. "Kau tidak ada bedanya, Myungsoo."

Myungsoo tersenyum nanar. Tidak ada yang mereka lakukan selain saling bertatapan dan diam satu sama lain. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa kecil mereka. Sungjong akan menangis tersedu-sedu saat Myungsoo sedih dan Myungsoo akan menemaninya hingga Sungjong berhenti menangis.

_Cinta tidak bisa menghapus penderitaan mereka dan penderitaan juga tidak bisa menghapus cinta mereka._

Bianglala mereka berhenti berputar. Mereka turun bersama tanpa sepatah kata. Sungjong menunggu Myungsoo mengatakan sesuatu. Myungsoo tetap diam. Entahlah, Myungsoo berharap hidupnya berhenti berputar dan diam di satu titik dimana Sungjong ada di dalamnya. Matanya mulai memanas.

Ketika Sungjong ingin melepaskan jas Myungsoo yang menghangatkannya, tubuhnya berguncang. Myungsoo memeluknya. Kulit mereka bersentuhan. Rindu yang bergejolak seperti membakar kulit mereka. "M-Myungsoo?"

Myungsoo terisak, "Ini yang terakhir."

Myungsoo membenamkan jemarinya di rambut Sungjong, mengelusnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungjong menangis lagi. Kedua tangannya memeluk punggung Myungsoo. Mereka terus seperti itu tanpa mempedulikan udara dingin yang menusuk.

Yang mereka rasakan hanyalah debaran jantung mereka yang bertemu lagi.

Myungsoo melonggarkan dekapannya. Ia menangkup wajah Sungjong dengan kedua tangannya. Jemarinya menghapus sisa air matanya sementara Sungjong melakukan hal yang sama terhadapnya. Sungjong berusaha tersenyum namun Myungsoo menggeleng lemah dengan mata berair.

Jemarinya bergerak menyingkap rambut Sungjong. Myungsoo memejamkan matanya dan mengecup kening Sungjong lama. Sungjong mengigit bibirnya kuat untuk menahan keinginannya menjerit. Myungsoo mengecup keningnya lagi dan lagi. Kecupan selamat tinggal yang hangat.

"Aku akan selalu mengingat janji kita," bisiknya.

Hari itu menjadi hari terakhir mereka berdua menangis dan tersenyum bersama di bawah bianglala yang menyimpan kisah cinta mereka yang penuh derita.

Derita yang manis.

"_Myungsoo, bagaimana kalau kita berjanji?" tanya Sungjong pada Myungsoo yang sedang mengoleskan obat merah pada luka di bibirnya. "Ah, ah, perih."_

"_Makanya jangan banyak bicara. Janji apa tadi?"_

_Sungjong menggenggam tangan Myungsoo yang menyentuh bibirnya. "Janji bahwa kalau kita menderita, kita akan menderita bersama."_

_Myungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya._

* * *

END

A/N: Huhuhu. Terharu gue bikin ini. Derita manis apaan coba. Walaupun, jujur aja "hidup bagaikan roda yang berputar" adalah perumpaan yang bikin gue enek. Dulu sempet ngetren soalnya. Kemudian, gue inget di dunia ini ada satu roda raksasa yang indah. Bianglala.

Bianglala ada tuh di MV Love Blossom yang dibintangin Myungsoo. Sumfeh, ganteng banget tuh orang. Diconfirm juga kalau Sungjong ngunjungin Myungsoo pas selesai syuting dan dia ngajak Myungsoo main wahana yang ada disana dan Myungsoo mau aja. Ah, cute.

Dan, sebenernya gue ga tertarik dengan yaoi, gue itu straight banget dulu. MyungJong aja tuh yang bikin gue banting setir. Jadi, mulai sekarang Sungjong bakalan sering jadi perempuan di fics gue. Hahaha, seenak jidat ganti kelamin orang. Fiksi ini. Terus, gue mau bilang terima kasih buat orang-orang yang udah ngereview fics sebelumnya. _Perasaan seseorang ketika ia tahu karyanya dihargai itu sulit sekali dilukiskan_.

Mari, Inspirit, kita siapkan jiwa dan raga untuk menyambut comeback INFINITE tanggal 16 Juli nanti. Gue kemaren menggelepar nonton teaser Destiny, hahaha. Mau peluk papi Woollim juga karena akhirnya Sungjong dikasih imej manly.

Terakhir… Stevanie, jangan bosen baca fanfic gue, ya.


	2. Chapter 2

A Pre-Sequel of Sweet Sorrow: Reflection

Sejak awal, hidup manusia tidak terpisahkan dari cinta dan derita.

Ada yang mengatakan cinta melahirkan derita yang luar biasa dan ada yang mengatakan derita menimbulkan cinta yang kuat. Yang mana yang benar, Sungjong tidak tahu.

Sungjong tidak tahu apa derita yang selama ini dirasakannya, derita yang dialaminya ketika ayahnya memukul betisnya dengan sebilah kayu hingga pada kayu itu terdapat bercak merah, timbul dari kasih sayang ayahnya yang ingin mendidiknya menjadi anak yang baik. Yang Sungjong tahu ayahnya memukulnya hari ini karena ia pulang dengan teko kosong yang seharusnya berisi arak kesukaan ayahnya.

"Anak tak berguna! Kenapa tekonya kosong, hah?! Mana arak yang kuminta?!" tanya ayahnya dengan suara yang sangat keras sampai tetangga-tetangga keluar untuk melihat.

Teko itu dilemparnya ke tembok hingga hampir mengenai kepala Sungjong. Sungjong ingin tertawa, biasanya teko itu tidak pernah meleset dan membentur kepalanya keras. Mungkin pengaruh alkohol kemarin malam membuat pandangan ayahnya masih kabur. Bau bir di setiap nafasnya benar-benar membuat Sungjong ingin muntah.

"Kalau kutanya dijawab, dasar anak perempuan sialan! Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan ibumu yang murahan itu!" Ayahnya menjambak rambut Sungjong hingga Sungjong merintih—sebab jika ia berteriak ayahnya akan memukulnya lagi.

"Ma-maafkan aku, ayah… Paman Minseok tidak memberikannya karena hutang arak yang kemarin-kemarin masih belum dibayar… A-ah, sakit!"

Kemudian ayahnya menampar pipinya, "Apa kau tidak bisa bilang padanya aku akan membayarnya?! Tua bangka itu… seteko arak pun tidak mau memberikannya padaku. Ia kira dirinya siapa? Dengar, pokoknya besok kau harus mendapatkan arak darinya, aku tidak mau tahu. Kalau tidak, kau kupukul sampai setengah mati! Mengerti, tidak?!"

"Aku mengerti, ayah…"

Ayahnya berkacak pinggang lalu meludah dan pergi meninggalkannya. Sesudah itu, Sungjong bisa mendengar suaranya yang membentak-bentak ibunya karena tidak ada makanan sama sekali di atas meja makan. Ibunya balas berteriak dengan mengatakan bahwa tidak ada uang untuk membeli makanan karena uang hasil penjualan dari toko kecil mereka dihamburkan ayahnya untuk berjudi dan minum-minum.

Dan seterusnya mereka bertengkar hingga ayahnya akan membanting pintu keluar untuk membeli sebotol soju murahan bersama teman-teman sampah masyarakatnya dan pulang malam lagi.

Sungjong sudah terbiasa mendengar kata-kata kasar dan tidak pantas yang keluar dari mulut mereka dari balik papan kamarnya yang tipis. Dengan tubuh yang masih nyeri disana-sini, Sungjong berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang ke dapur untuk mengambil kotak obat. Ibunya berjalan melewatinya dengan membawa tas tangan hitam.

Ibunya yang sudah berdandan lengkap dan mengenakan pakaian terbuka mengundang Sungjong untuk bertanya, "Ibu mau pergi kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat yang lebih menyenangkan dari tempat ini. Ibu akan pulang malam. Kalau mau makan mintalah pada tetangga atau siapa," jawabnya acuh sambil memakaikan lipstik merah tua ke bibirnya. Telepon rumah mereka yang diletakkan di meja makan berdering dan ibunya segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo," suaranya berubah manis dalam sepersekian detik membuat Sungjong mual, "Oh, Tuan Shim! Ya, aku akan segera kesana. Apa? Kau akan menjemputku dengan mobil? Ah, aku senang sekali. Aku menunggumu di tempat biasa, ya? Tentu. Aku juga sayang padamu. Sampai jumpa."

Sungjong menatap nanar ibunya yang kurus itu keluar rumah dengan berlenggak-lenggok sambil menyenandungkan jumlah bayarannya dan barang mahal apa yang akan dibelinya nanti. Apakah ayah dan ibunya mencintainya? Apakah ia merupakan buah cinta orangtuanya sebagaimana seorang anak biasanya diartikan seperti itu?

Sepertinya Sungjong lebih mempercayai teori cinta melahirkan derita yang luar biasa, karena mungkin itulah yang dialami orang tuanya. Mereka mengira mereka mencintai satu sama lain ketika muda dan menikah tanpa mempedulikan restu orang tua lalu melahirkan derita itu—yaitu kehidupan yang sulit dan memiliki seorang anak yang mereka anggap menyusahkan. Mereka muak dengan hidup mereka dan menjadikan Sungjong sebagai pelampiasan mereka.

Sungjong tidak mengerti, jika begitu mengapa ia tidak dibunuh, dibuang, atau dijual saja sejak kecil? Mengapa ibunya mau menyusuinya dan ayahnya mau memberinya makan? Apa mereka pernah menyanyanginya atau memang berniat menjalankan kewajiban itu hanya sampai disana, karena untuk membesarkan seorang anak membutuhkan biaya yang sangat besar?

Entahlah. Sungjong tidak bisa dan tidak ada yang bisa mengetahui batas antara rasa cinta dan benci dengan pasti.

Setidaknya, Sungjong bersyukur ia masih memiliki keluarga dan rumah. ia juga belajar dengan keras agar bisa bersekolah dengan bantuan beasiswa. Sungjong menggapai-gapai lemari dengan susah payah, kakinya masih perih hingga ia tidak sanggup untuk naik ke atas bangku. Tangannya berhasil mencapai kotak itu namun ternyata obat di dalamnya sudah habis karena dipakainya hampir setiap hari.

Sungjong berjalan tertatih-tatih ke danau kecil di dekat rumahnya untuk membasuh darah dan lukanya. Air di rumahnya sudah habis dan membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk memompa air di belakang rumah. Sesampainya di danau itu, Sungjong melihat anak laki-laki sebayanya, berpakaian bagus dan rapi, sedang berjongkok di tepi. Sungjong tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengurusi hal itu, setelah ini ia masih harus menjaga toko kecil orangtuanya.

Sungjong mencuci luka-lukanya sambil meringis sesekali. Aneh, ia sering terluka namun tidak juga terbiasa. Anak laki-laki itu mendengar ringisan pedih Sungjong dan menoleh ke arahnya. Matanya membulat saat melihat air kemerahan di sekitar betis Sungjong dan segera mendekat, "Hei, kakimu kenapa?"

Sungjong hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu kembali menyirami kakinya. Anak laki-laki itu memandangi wajahnya seksama, "Kau… Lee Sungjong, ya? Aku Kim Myungsoo. Kita pernah sekelas waktu kelas tiga. Apa kau ingat?"

Sungjong masih terdiam dan ringisan pelan lagi-lagi lolos dari bibirnya yang sudah berusaha untuk mengatup. Anak laki-laki itu, Myungsoo, mulai terlihat panik dan bingung. Tiba-tiba, ia mengeluarkan sehelai saputangan dari kantongnya dan menyentuh betis Sungjong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku mau mengelapnya. Apa ada yang salah?" Myungsoo pun mengelap betis Sungjong dengan lembut. Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang memperlakukan lukanya seperti ini jadi Sungjong hanya diam dan memandangi Myungsoo. "Sepertinya pembantuku memasukkan obat luka ke tasku. Tunggu sebentar, biar kuambil."

Sungjong ingin menjawab tidak perlu namun Myungsoo sudah menemukan botol yang dicarinya dan segera mengoleskannya pada Sungjong. Setiap sentuhan Myungsoo pada kulitnya yang terbuka terasa pedih namun… menyenangkan. Rasanya lembut. Apakah begini rasanya diperhatikan orang lain?

Sungjong menggeleng dalam hati, mungkin Kim Myungsoo hanya mengasihaninya. Ia pernah sekelas dengan Myungsoo dan seingatnya Myungsoo adalah anak yang pendiam. Myungsoo sering dijauhi anak-anak lain karena iri dengan pakaian dan barang-barangnya yang bagus. Ia tahu Myungsoo anak orang kaya dan juga pintar, tapi kenapa Myungsoo mau bersekolah di sekolah biasa? Apa untuk memamerkan kekayaannya?

"Nah, sudah!" ujar Myungsoo setelah mengobati lukanya yang sekarang dilapisi cairan kental berwarna kuning kecoklatan.

"Mengapa?" Sungjong bertanya masih sambil menatap Myungsoo yang sekarang menatapnya balik. "Mengapa melakukan ini? Kau kasihan padaku?"

"Kasihan? Tidak. Aku melakukannya karena ingin menolongmu. Dan… kenapa kau bisa luka-luka begini?"

"Aku dipukuli ayahku."

Myungsoo tampak simpati sejenak namun entah mengapa Sungjong melihatnya mengubah ekspresinya lagi menjadi biasa. Walau tidak sedatar wajahnya saat berada di sekolah. Seingatnya Kim Myungsoo tidak punya teman karena ia sering duduk di kelas seperti patung yang menghadap jendela. Patung yang dikaruniai hidup yang mudah dan otak yang cerdas, batin Sungjong. Tidak sepertinya.

"Oh, begitu. Kau kuat, ya?"

Sungjong mengernyitkan dahinya karena jawaban Myungsoo. Itu jawaban yang tidak pernah dipikirkannya. Biasanya teman-teman yang menanyai lukanya akan menjawab dengan pura-pura peduli atau tidak sedikit yang membicarakannya di belakang. "Maksudmu?"

Myungsoo tersenyum. Sungjong sempat tertegun karena senyum Myungsoo terlihat sangat menyedihkan. "Kau dipukuli separah itu tapi kau tidak menangis. Itu artinya kau sering dipukuli, 'kan? Sedangkan aku, barusan aku menangis sembunyi-sembunyi disana karena ayahku memarahiku lagi."

Sungjong benci dengan dirinya yang merasa tidak mengerti akan banyak hal hari ini. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin seorang anak sepintar, secakap, sesempurna Kim Myungsoo yang tidak pernah berbuat nakal di kelas dimarahi oleh ayahnya. Apa bocah ini hendak mempermainkannya?

Melihat wajah penasaran Sungjong, Myungsoo melanjutkan ceritanya tanpa diminta. "Ayah bilang aku anak yang dungu karena ulanganku lagi-lagi hanya mendapat nilai 9 dan yang lainnya 8. Dia bilang apa artinya jika tidak mendapat nilai 10, nilai sempurna? Tidak mungkin seseorang yang hanya mencapai nilai 9 akan menjadi pengusaha yang sukses. Aku seharusnya bisa menggunakan otakku dengan baik."

"Dari kecil, ayah tidak pernah tersenyum jika aku menunjukkan nilai ulanganku yang bukan bernilai 10. Padahal aku sudah berusaha sekuatku, belajar dengan rajin, mengikuti semua kursus yang disuruhnya, tapi… dia hanya tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang kulakukan untuknya. Aku menunjukkan gambar keluarga kami dan dia merobeknya, dia bilang gambarku jelek dan tidak sempurna. Dia tidak pernah peduli. Dia tidak pernah puas atau bangga padaku."

"Saat kelas tiga, kita bersaing memperebutkan juara satu di kelas, 'kan? Akhirnya, karena ketekunanmu kau yang mendapat juara satu," Myungsoo tersenyum kecil, "Hari itu, ayah mengurungku di rumah dan semakin keras mendidikku. Dia bilang dia malu karena aku bisa-bisanya kalah dari anak miskin, tapi aku tidak berpikir begitu. Kau pantas mendapatkannya karena kau belajar lebih keras dariku. Kau juga membantu Lee Sungyeol yang tidak bisa menghitung lima kali enam berapa itu."

"Tapi setelah itu kaulah yang mendapat juara satu terus menerus," sela Sungjong.

"Itu karena… aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya lagi. Aku ingin ia melihatku sekali saja, mengakuiku tanpa harus membandingkan aku dengan anak rekan-rekan bisnisnya yang bersekolah di sekolah mahal. Dia sering memaksaku pindah sekolah tapi aku menolak mati-matian."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, tidak? Mereka menyebalkan dan, aku bersungguh-sungguh, bahkan Lee Sungyeol pun jauh lebih pintar dari mereka yang hanya bermain-main dengan robot-robotan mahal tak berguna itu."

Myungsoo menambahkan, "Aku juga ingin membuktikan pada ayahku kalau anak-anak yang bersekolah di sekolah biasa bukan berarti mereka bodoh. Seperti kau. Kau sangat pandai dan rajin. Sayang sekali ayahku tidak melihatnya, ia terlalu memikirkan kaya dan miskin, dan tidak pernah melihatku."

Entah mengapa bagian dari diri Sungjong mengerti sekali cerita Myungsoo. Sungjong tahu jelas bagaimana rasanya tidak dipedulikan orang tua, rasanya menyakitkan dan kau tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan sakitnya sampai matipun.

Namun, karena orang tuanya jarang di rumah, perasaan itu kadang dilupakannya sebentar. Tapi Myungsoo? Dituntut dan dihakimi seperti itu dan masih banyak hal lainnya. Sungjong tidak bisa menerka bagaimana terlukanya perasaan Myungsoo selama ini. Mungkin pemikirannya tentang Myungsoo benar. Myungsoo bagaikan sebuah patung.

"Apa kau membenci ayahmu?" tanya Sungjong tiba-tiba.

Myungsoo mengedip dan tediam sesaat baru menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu. Kau sendiri? Apa kau membenci ayahmu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Mereka hanya terdiam sambil memandangi pantulan diri masing-masing di air danau. Mereka kira selama ini hanya pantulan diri mereka yang merasakan penderitaan itu dalam diam. Tapi sekarang mereka hadir untuk satu sama lain. Di saat yang bersamaan, mereka saling menoleh dan tersenyum.

Mereka tersenyum karena mereka saling mengerti.

Di pinggir danau yang mengandung air dari mata Myungsoo dan darah dari luka-luka Sungjong, mereka mulai sering bertemu dan menceritakan kisah masing-masing. Berbagi derita itu bersama-sama. Mungkin ini teori kedua yang akan dipercayai Sungjong, bahwa derita mungkin bisa menimbulkan cinta.

Yang mana yang benar, Sungjong tidak tahu. Myungsoo juga tidak tahu.

Yang Sungjong tahu, ia masih sering dipukuli ayahnya dan tidak diacuhkan ibunya, ia masih menunggak uang sekolah, ia masih makan makanan pemberian tetangga atau sisa makanan yang diberi ibu kantin, ia masih harus bekerja di toko sampai malam dan belajar sampai pagi.

Tapi, sekarang ada Myungsoo disampingnya.

Yang Myungsoo tahu, ayahnya masih tidak mengakui apalagi mempedulikan perasaannya, ia masih dijauhi teman-teman, ia masih duduk di kelas seperti patung yang menghadap ke jendela, ia masih belajar dan belajar hingga lelah, namun ia sudah tidak terlalu sering menangis di danau itu.

Karena, sekarang ada Sungjong disampingnya.

Sejak awal, hidup manusia _memang_ tidak terpisahkan dari cinta dan derita.

* * *

A/N: Karena diminta sequel dan ini cerita yang yang sangat gue sukai, jadi ya gue iseng aja. Ini salah satu, berikutnya ada lagi. Mungkin tepatnya ini sekuel prolog ya? Tau, ah. Stevanoi minta Sungyeol, kan? Noh, tangkep. Hahaha, lima kali enem aja gak bisa. Gue jahat, hahaha.

Bayak pastinya di dunia ini dimana si kaya jatuh cinta sama si miskin dan mereka ga selalu akhirnya bersatu. Kesenjangan ekonomi salah satu penghalangnya. Restu orang tua, pandangan masyarakat, tanggung jawab, adat, kelemahan fisik, dan lain-lain. Karena cinta emang ga pernah cetek. Jadi disini gue mau bikin Sungjong dan Myungsoo saling mencintai—tanpa harus memiliki.

Oke, klise dan pasaran. Tapi memang begitu adanya. Kita bisa bebas mencintai siapapun itu udah merupakan sebuah anugerah. Sedangkan jika orang yang kita cintai, mencintai kita balik itu… ga tau lagi deh gimana bilangnya. Jadi kalau ada pasangan yang seperti Sungjong dan Myungsoo disini, saling mencintai dan berjanji untuk menderita bersama walaupun keduanya ga bersatu, menurut gue itu indah sekali. Jadi mendingan endingnya gantung biar selanjutnya yang baca yang bayangin.


End file.
